Skirmish in Mexico
Skirmish in Mexico was a American-led NATO coalition operation in the southern providence in Mexico. The Task Force level offensive began in the early hours of August 24, 2090 near Mexico City in the United States of Mexico just 16 days before the Maverick Wars began. The operation continued the momentum towards expelling Sigma's Maverick forces from areas of the Mexico. A total of 1,500 American and 500 NATO coalition personnel took part in the operation. Most of the 1,500 U.S. forces, mainly drawn from The Delta Force and Sentinel Task Force - who were providing operational mentoring to Mexican Army troops, the 31st Marine Expeditionary Unit, 75th Ranger Regiment, 2nd Marine Division who provided tremendous support of fire with their Mexican Army soldiers. U.S. Army helicopters and aircraft provided support to ground troops. Background Shadow the Hedgehog Jr being informed by Rouge the Bat Jr and the U.S. Government that an active Sigma's Maverick base has been discovered in Mexico outside Sigma's chain of command in a strategically useless position. Suspecting Sigma is up to something, and with rumors flying about the Maverick commander developing a new weapon, Shadow Jr heads to the base to link up with E-123 Omega, who has also been sent by Rouge Jr to do some recon with the Delta Force operatives. Before Shadow Jr could reach him however, Omega and the Delta Force operatives launches a full-frontal attack on the Maverick base with the help of the Mexican Army soldiers, only for Shadow Jr and Rouge Jr to lose radio contact with him and the American operatives. Shadow Jr arrives at the Maverick base in Mexico and watches Aqua's final transmission 26 years ago and later Cynder and Sonic Sr's disappearances 92 years ago before discovering that Infinite had wiped out Omega, the American operatives and half of the Mexican soldiers. to test out his new power. Although Shadow Jr does not find his opponent familiar in the slightest, Infinite reveals that he knows Shadow Jr, and begins telling his backstory, revealing that he was once a mercenary who led a group known as the Jackal Squad, who were assigned by Sigma to protect one of his facilites in South America. After finishing his story, Infinite attempts to get his revenge on Shadow Jr by trapping him in a virtual reality with his new power only to be shot by the American army sniper. Although Shadow Jr escapes this reality, Infinite is pleased with the results and gloats that not even Sonic Sr II can stop him now. Before Shadow could question him on what he means by that, the facility begins to be destroyed by the U.S. Air Force, which Infinite uses as a distraction to escape, leaving Shadow Jr to withdraw on Rouge Jr's orders via the HH-60 Pave Hawk helicopter extraction. Aftermath About a month later, Shadow Jr is contacted by Rouge Jr as Sigma is launching an assault on Las Vegas, but assures him that Sonic Sr II and the others are on the case with the U.S. Armed Forces and NATO coalition so there is nothing to worry about. As Shadow Jr recalls Infinite's words, however, Rouge Jr alerts him that Sonic Sr II has just been defeated by Infinite and his replicas in Las Vegas, Shadow Jr's birth place. Gallery Gears of War 3 campaign screenshot featuring Marcus Fenix and Delta Squad.png Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg 954329131 preview US-Army-Delta-Force.jpg Tokyo DisneySea Lost River Delta View2 201306.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg Delta-force-former-famous-members-1.jpg U.S. Army Rangers in New Saigon.jpg Army-rangers-1.jpg U.S. Rangers in North Africa.jpg Rangers afg.jpg MARSOC conducts VBSS training with 160th SOAR 121112-M-EL893-421.jpg MARSOC Helicopter exercise.jpg U.S. Army Rangers, assigned to 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, prepare for extraction on Fort Hunter Liggett, California, Jan. 30, 2014.jpg Tank-1-e1553709910875.jpg UStanks baghdad 2003.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg US-Army-US-Special-Forces-Combined-Joint-Special-Operations-Task-Force-Afghanistan-2014-880.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg Schofield-Barracks-army-soldiers-2014-photo-USArmy-Staff-Sgt-Taresha-Hill-Wikimedia.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-6 4.jpg German Army in Kunduz.jpg Category:21st-century conflicts Category:2090s conflicts Category:Military operations involving the United States Category:Military operations involving NATO Category:Battles involving Mexico